The Chosen Ones
by MmStormer
Summary: A girl finds Vermont finds out that she really is from another world and that her real name is Katara. The spirits have given her a special gift and another person, who turns out to be her enemy; and they must save the world! Zutara major! Please read!
1. Prelogue

Tittle: The Chosen Ones

_**Prelogue:Coming to the true knowledge**_

**Part 1: The Selection and the Assessment**

**AN: Okay, this is going to be very long, I know, but I had to do this, because it's going to be important further in the story and especially in the sequel I'm going to write. Please bear with me for this. PLEASE!!!! This had several parts originally, but I just decided, on recommendation of someone, I will make this clear, this story is a fanfiction story. It just starts off like this. Please bear with it. Please. **

Mrs. Pfister and Mr. Marino, two 9th grade teachers, told all of the students to line up alphabetically form left to right. All of the students lined up as they were told. The strangest thing was that all of the smartest students were in the middle section, except one-me.

The teachers glared at us straight in the eyes as they walked slowly down the long line. Then they stood, facing everyone, and Mrs. Pfister addressed, "The students we point to will will go stand over there," she motioned to a white line on the black asphalt a little ways away from where everyone else was standing, "And there will be NO talking. Arrange yourselves in alphabetical order, as well. If anyone of you talks, let alone sneezes, they will be suspended from school. Understood?" She hollered at us.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone replied in unison. As the teachers went down the line, from left to right, they pointed out the seven smart kids:Samantha, Preston, Ryan, myself, Luke, Mathew, and Harry (in order). All of us kids that were picked went over to where we had been directed to and did as we were told, lining up alphabetically. Mr. Marino quickly ushered all of the other students that weren't picked, and brought them to the gym.

_That stinks! _I thought to myself. _Why do they get to go to go and play in the gym, and we can't? _

Mrs. Pfister quickly gathered us together and told us to follow her in a straight line, that we were already in. We we couldn't talk or even make a single sound. "Wait here."She instructed. We all did as she directed, afraid of what she would do to us if she we disobeyed. She went into the office and signed something that we couldn't see through the window in the office.

She came out quietly and lead us to a big white van. "Sit down alphabetically, starting in the back. Not a WORD!" Mrs. Pfister ordered. We did as we were told. She drove the van out of Vermont High School, taking a left down route 11 till she passed Magic Mountain. She pulled into a driveway that was on the left, about a mile past the mountain. Parking the van at the top of the driveway near a blue-grey house, she opened the van door to reveal a wooden porch that stood in front of the house and a wooden path that lead to the driveway.

"Get out quietly and line up alphabetically. Don't make a sound, or you'll be sorry." Mrs. Pfister told us. We Slipped out of the van, and did her bidding. She stepped out and stood in front of all of us. "You may explore the woods at will for ten hours. Then I'll ring a bell. You will mediately come back to this porch once you hear the bell sound. Understood?" She asked us with a dark tone.

"Yes ma'am." We replied in unison, once again.

**Part 2: The Woods**

There were woods surrounding the house in all directions; to the left, right, and behind. Most of the students went off to the left of the house. But I ventured straight to the woods in the back. There was an old cabin and another similar cabin on the opposite side.

As I walked past the two cabins, leaves started to dance in the gust of wind that came out of nowhere. "Today isn't supposed to be windy at all. I suppose a small breeze, by not a gust! And where did that gust of wind come from? This is really strange!" I whispered to myself.

I looked around, my eyes glancing at everything that was visible. I felt the gusts of wind beating against my clothes, I fought against the winds, and trudged forward. For a second, I thought I smelled salt and the smell of fish swimming in the ocean. I had barely gone thirty feet and I though I could hear a snap of a twig and the crackling of leaves deep, deep in the woods.

I stopped. My ears picking up every noise, sound, and movement made in the woods ahead. Like a radar dish, I could easily pick out where the _thing _was. But I had no way of knowing what _it _or _who_ it was, unless I confronting it myself. I knew, whatever it was, I would not let it scare me.

I danced and went gracefully deeper and deeper into the woods, not making a sound; I leaped over a fallen tree and rocks, that dared know me down, and not a crumble or a crackle could be emitted from my feet as I flew through the woods. I stopped.

The sound I heard a while ago ceased. My nose scrunched up and me eyes narrowed as I tried to relocate the sound of the mysterious being. My eyes danced across everything on my left and they slowly worked their was to the right. Trees, fallen branches, along with boulders, and rocks clouded my vision of what might be out there. My heart beat faster, not knowing what I would be finding, or if I would be the one found.

Trudging onward, I soon came to an area in the woods where there was a small valley-ish place that had some strange about it. It held some fallen trees, dead leaves, and some boulders. There was something about thing placed that seemed a bit strange_. _ _It's like I'm supposed to meet someone __important here. But who could it be? _

I peered around again, me eyes scanning like a vulture. My eyes locked onto something. Out of nowhere something white appeared among the trees. I body froze where it was, even though I wanted to get as far away as possible, but my body wouldn't obey. Not knowing if it was a wild animal or a human, my heart sped up in anticipation as the white thing came closer and closer.

As it approached, I started to notice that it was a human which had long smooth, hazelnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She liked like she could have been my twin! When the girl was about ten feet away, she said, "Rose, come here. I need to tell you something that is very important."

I was stunned for a moment, but then I did her bidding. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know it, because it is my own. We are twins-almost. But I'm not here to discuss that at the moment." She reached into her cloth bag that she wore on her shoulder and pulled out a red beaded medallion . In the middle was a glass bead. Half of it was a red sun and the other half was of a blue moon. "This is for you. Be careful with it. Wear it from now on out. You can't take it off. It will help you in many ways."

"How can a medallion help me?" I asked.

"Well, the spirits are more the ones helping you. The sun, the moon and the ocean spirits. Someone else has one just like it, except the beads are blue. But never mind that now." My twin told me.

"Who?" I inquired.

She sighed and told me, "I guess you'll see him in time, but not now. We still have quite a bit to do."

"Have you ever noticed what time you can do things more efficiently?" she asked me.

"Well, starting at the middle of the day, but mostly at night. I'm mostly a night owl. I love to stay up at night. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you know what Tia-Chi is?"

"Yes"

"Well, it has something to do with that. Have you ever wen online and took one of those tests to find out what type of element you are, out of water, earth, fire, and air?" She asked.

"I'm most like water. What does this have to do with Tia-Chi? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No, I'm not trying to make fun of you. Come with me." She stuck out her hand. "We have a lot to do in a little time." She led me to the tallest and widest oak tree I have ever seen in my entire life! And it was hollow!

She then asked, "Has your mother ever told or shown you your birthmark?" As she asked, she took out a scroll of paper and some ink. She sat them down on a flat rock. I told her no, and she seemed to be writing something down. She then asked numerous other questions. She wrote down more things and then replied, "To make sure of something..."she look away and brought over a waterskin fun of water. "Give me your right hand, please. I will show you your birthmark."

I held out my hand and she pushed up my blue sweater up so she could see my forearm. She then moved some water in the air with her hand and circled it around my forearm. The water was absorbed into my skin and something blue appeared. "A blue moon! You are truly of water and the spirits are with you! You are defiantly good at things at night and you are a water-. Sorry, forgive my sudden outburst. I was just...excited." She gave a cheesy smile.

"Oh, okay now. I want you to take a deep breath. Inhale through the nose, hold for about six seconds, and then let out slowly through your mouth." I did so. "Now, I want you to do it again, but this time have your fingertips facing upward and your palm facing out in front of you. Then. Pull your finger into your palm while moving your hands back towards you. Yes! Like that!"

I did so and concentrated. I felt like I was supposed to be pushing and pulling something. There was a longing in my heart, I knew I was missing something.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"Like part of me is missing. Like my heart and soul are missing something that is apart of me." I replied.

"Okay. Now, I want you to do exactly the same thing you just did with you eyes closed." She told me. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

At first I felt the same, like I was missing part of myself. Then, I felt whole, right, good. The movements just made me fell like I was acquainted with a very old friend.

"Continue with your eyes open." She told me. Opening my eyes, I was some water in a pot being pushed and pulled like water on a beach! I soon began moving my arms and created a ball with the water. Then a water whipped out and cracked in the air. "Wow." I said in astonishment. I felt whole and at peace for some reason.

"You are amazing! No bender has ever done such an advanced move without help! And you did it on you own! WOW!" I streamed the water back into the pot without dropping a single drop of water on the ground. Everything in the woods was deathly silent.

"Now, listen, this is _very _important. When you're taking your test-the one your teacher is going to give you-you mush not remove your medallion at all costs. Don't tell anyone of what happened here, no one.

"Not even-"

"Nothing! If you take that medallion off, bad things will happen and you won't be able to...lets just keep this medallion on, okay?" She asked me. I noddle my head. "You will ace the test and no one else will. You will be banished out to the woods and you will come directly to me. Then you'll return home and you have something important that you need to do. Understand? But your teacher will say you failed as an excuse for you to find out who you really are. Your teacher will be ringing the bell soon. Go straight that way and keep on running. You should get there on time. Don't forget, don't take that medallion off! GO!"

I set off running in the direction she had directed and kept on running as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached the wooden steps, I heard the bell ringing. I went onto the front porch and stood patiently.

**Part 3:The Test**

When everyone was on the front porch, the teacher then snapped her fingers; the surroundings changed. We appeared in a basement and there were several tables spaced out in the room. Chairs lined the walls and were strewn near the tables.

"Sit! Don't talk, no noise-not a peep-at all! Silence!" screeched the teacher after one of the students whispered to someone else. We did what we were told, terrified. A twenty page test booklet, tons of scrap paper, and sharpened pencils lay on the tables at every seat. "Don't touch anything yet. Wait till I direct you in what to do.

"You have each been given a test packet, multiple sheets of scrap paper, and three sharpened pencils. All of yo have been selected to take this test based on special things. You have about 6-7 hours to complete this test. All of your teachers, guardians, sport directors, everyone, has been notified of your absence. You may begin you test now." the teacher told us.

I looked at the test packet and the problems were excruciatingly hard. Then I felt like I could ace this test, just like _she_ had told me. The necklace began to make me tingle. "One more thing." the teacher began, "take off all your jewelry. I am coming around to check." She walked around to each student, collecting their jewelry and putting it in a big bag. She began to walk over to wear I was seated.

IknewIcouldn'ttakethemedallionoff,nomatterwhat.Iput my hand to it and and wished it could be invisible. When I looked down at it my eyes widened in surprise; it _was _invisible! The teacher came by and gave me a hard look, but just passed; a silent sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

_Don't forget that your teacher will say that you failed as and excuse. _Those words continentally played over, and over in my mind. A smile caressed my face as I thought of what I can do and knowing that I will get even better at things.

I looked back down at my test. It had questions about science, water, fire, earth (as rock, soil, and boulders), as well as air currents and Tia-Chi. I could answer every singe question without hesitation and finished hours before anyone else put down their pencil; so I looked over my answers, just in case-you never know.

I sat ideal and though back over everything that had happened to me. Thinking about growing up in this world. I then tried to think of what my true home was like. An image of my true mother flooded my mind. She had dark, chestnut brown hair, dark, deep set beautiful blue eyes and the softest tan skin. She was was slender; and always wore a smile on her face, except when I was taken from her.

Then the image changed and I saw a nice nice man that smelt of jasmine tea. _Was he my father? _No. He couldn't have been, because he has golden eyes and there seemed to be no similarity between us. I also remembered a little boy. He had black hair and it was up in a 'wolf's tail' (I remembered that from somewhere someone really hated me calling them ponytails). Where the band that held his hair in the 'wolf's tail' was placed a golden object that looked like a tulip and it's petals were like flames. He was wearing red and golden clothing. He turned around from the railing and smiled at me. I knew my cheeks had lit up then, because I could fell my face getting hot just thinking of it.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Memories that I had never seen before vanished, like they had gone down a water fall. Gone.

"You may now stand up and stretch." The teacher snapped her fingers and we were all outside on the porch, once again. "Everyone, line up as before. No talking-you know the drill." We all lined up and she walked down the line and back. "You may all stay on the porch and talk quietly. I f I hear you, you will have a punishment. Understand?" she asked. "Yes ma'am." We all replied, eased with the knowledge that we can finally talk. Snapping her fingers, she vanished.

"Did anyone finish?" I asked.

"No." "That was he hardest test ever." "Yeah, I agree with you, Samantha." They all replied in unison. I was quiet. "Are you kidding?" Everyone replied, already knowing that I had finished. My face turned scarlet and everyone's mouth dropped open.

"No way. That was an impossible test to finish!"

"You couldn't have"

You are too good at things." I hard from everyone.

Then I heard someone say, "Good job Rose. I hope you aced that test." I turned around to see Harry. I smiled and replied, "Thank you Harry. I hope you did well too-all of you. I'm _not_ perfect. I make mistakes too." I told everyone.

"Sorry." Everyone said that they were a bit jealous because of me. "I think highly of all of you. You are all my friends and some of you are better than me, in my opinion. I struggle on _many _things. Let's forget about this and just go back to school after this. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." "Sure" everyone chimed. I looked at everyone and we all came in for a group hug.

"Students, line up!" WE came out from our group hug and lined up. She snapped her fingers and we were in the basement, once again. Glaring at us, her eyes sharp as a hawk's, Walking up and down, one-by-one, she started at us. No a breath was released, but concealed with anxiety. When she got to me, she planted her feet firmly to the floor and turned her entire body, erect with mine.

Her eyes narrowed into small slivers as her piercing eyes stared straight into mine. Raising her small hand, she pointed her narrow fingers at me. "You!" she shouted. I flinched and a shiver ran down my entire body. "You have done the test, but not by _my _standards. _You_ have broken them and therefore shall be banished into the woods!"

"NO!" Someone shouted.

"I turned my gaze towards whoever had spoken out. I was a bit shocked to see Harry. My eyes went wide with wonder. His eyes looked not at the teacher, but at me. They looked pleadingly at me, not wanting me to go.

"Why do you speak out of you turn? Why?!" The teacher demanded darkly.

Harry was hesitant, but then he said, "Because...because she is unique. She brings light and joy among everyone at school. Her laugh, it is lovely music, and her smile, bright as the sun." He looked at me and said, "And because I...I love her." he whispered.

Everyone was deathly silent. I don't know what to say or do. A flow of emotions swelled up inside me. I suddenly I felt week in my knees. And started to fall. Harry caught me. I saw his blue eyes, they looked similar to mine, but a tad few shades lighter. He helped me stand back up. Blushing feasly, with an array of reds and pinks, I whispered, "Thank you."

"ENOUGH!" Boomed the teacher. "You know the rules! Hasn't anyone taught you better than to proclaim you love to someone without their parent's consent? _Humph!_ I guess not! Well, you will suffer greater consequences that her! She shall be banished for three years! And after that, _if _you can find her, take care of her. I doubt she'll ever remember you! That is _if _ you find her. _Woohahaha_! I doubt she'll every return! _Hahaha..._!"

As the teacher said all of these words, Harry held my hand protectively, not willing me to go. "I'll never let her go into those woods! Never!"

Mrs. Pfister's eyes glared and said in their own: _Oh, you will, you will. For something will, or should I say someone, will make you let her go. Tiss I know it._ Her eyes glared in mockery.

I whispered in his ear, "Harry, I do like you...but..." I sighed, "I have to go...I'm different, more than you know." I looked up at him, I have to go. I have a duty I need to profile."

"What duty?" He spat. "Is there no other duty than which you were already doing? Is there anything more important than that!?!"

Still looking down, I whispered, "Yes, there is."

Astonished, he let go of my hand, and backed away. He knew I had to go, that sooner I go, the sooner I would return. But I was breaking his heart by doing so. As I was about to exit, I said, "I'll never forget you, Harry, or any of you." I walked out to the edge of the woods and a tear ran down my cheek.

**Part 4: Nightly Visitor**

I returned back at camp and talked with my _twin. _After a while, it darkened and the moon started to come out. A twig snapped a few hundred feet away and I heard mt name called. "Rose! Where are you? It's me, Harry!"

"Be careful; it could be a murderer." My _twin_ whispered.

"I would know his voice anywhere. It's Harry. I'm going to see what he wants." I told her. Not making a sound, I ran towards him. I tripped on some underbrush a few feet behind him. He heard me sound out an _omph _ and turned around soon enough to catch me.

Hugging him, I asked, "What are you doing here, Harry?" Still in his arms when he had caught me. "To make sure you aren't hurt by any wolves or wild animals. I'll stay with you till you can come out of the woods." he told me. I pulled away from him.

"You can't! I...I...You have school!" I blurted.

"I'll quite."

"Family!"

"I already told them of my decision. They understand."

"Friends!"

"None are as important as you."

"You JUST _CAN'T!_"I yelled at him, frustrated.

Wide-eyed, he asked, "Why?"

"Because...I have duties...duties that you can't help me with!"I yelled. A tear fell from my face, because I had to yell at one one my friends. I ran off as quick as I could, graceful as a deer, so he couldn't follow me back to camp.

"Who was that?" my _twin _asked me.

"It was Harry. He wanted to come with me, but he just couldn't."

"Wait, what's his last name?" she asked me.

"Rextric. Why?"

"Because he's like you! He's from your world too! But he has to wait for his own twin to come to return and find out about his true identity. He was taken before you when he was younger than you were taken. His twin will come next year when he turns 14 and will give him his memories, as I'm going to give you. He's a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. You won't see him in a very long time, so just forget him. But, I will tell you his true name is Harzed. We need to get some rest for tomorrow. You'll need all your strength. Good night." She handed me a sleeping bag.

"Good night."


	2. Chatper 1: The Market and the Docks

The Chosen Ones

**AN: I don't own Avatar:the last airbender. I just own the plot. I really hope that all of you like it!!! Here's the first chapter. (Hint: if you haven't read the prologue, it will help to understand this story a bit better. )**

**Chapter 1:The Market & the Docks**

The sun wasn't even up yet when I aroused myself. Getting up, I fount the waterskin and pored a little of water in my palm. I sipped a little bit and put the rest to my face. My twin looked at me and instructed, "Roll up your sleeping bag. We will be leaving in ten minutes. Here's some meal for breakfast. We must hurry so we can get you back to your real world, or we'll have to wait till the next dawning."

I quickly rolled up my sleeping bag and put a full waterskin pouch around my waist.

"Come, we must go to the hollow tree quickly." My _twin _said.

We soon came to a huge hollow tree. She then told me to get in the hollow part. I got in and she stood outside. Putting up her hand on my forehead, she said, "Let out thoughts & minds unite in her to her place of true birth!" A flow of memories came rushing back to me. (My twin had taken my place in my true world while I was here and acted exactly how I would have.) The she whispered, "Narzwellacombind thine combrinderince sellderez comprede!"

In a blink of an eye, I noticed the surroundings of the trees were different. I was more tan than before and I wore a blue water tribe's clothing. I stepped out of the tree and saw that my hair was in a traditional waterbender's bun with a strand of hair on both sides extended to the bun. I remembered all of the moved from the waterbending move that I had learned in the Northern Water Tribe. The memories my twin had given me, was as if I had lived them myself, and that's how I remembered them now.

I remembered Sokka wanted me to buy some bread with the little bit of money we had. I went to one of the merchant stands selling bread and asked, "How much bread can I buy for three copper pieces, Sir?"

The merchant turned and looked at me. Then said, after he looked me over, "A loaf and a half, especially for you." He replied with a greedy grin and his green eyes staring. I took a step back, and told him, "Thank you. Here you go." I quickly handed him the three copper pieces out of eleven that I had. He held out the bread. As I reached my hand out to take the bread, he grabbed my wrist. "Only if you are to be my-" But he was cut off when someone yanked me back and hollered, "Don't ever touch my sister!"

I still had the loaves in my hand and Sokka pulled me into his protective arms. I nuzzled in his arms, thankful for his protection, even though I knew I could have handled it with a full water skin. I got up and put the bread and the remaining money back in the bag that lay across my shoulders to my side.

"I'm glad we found you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You are okay, right?" Sokka asked me.

"Yes. Now, what else did you want me to buy, besides bread?" I asked my brother.

"Some salt- if we can afford it?" he asked.

"You know we can't afford salt! I'm going to go and see if I can bargain for some _needed_ supplies. Sokka, I'll be fine." I told him and walked away before he could protest.

I looked around and soon found a merchant lady who was selling thread, needles, along with cloth and fabric. I stopped and looked at the treads. I soon selected a dark shade of blue thread and white thread for one copper piece. "Thank you. Do you know where I could find a water fountain or well?" I asked after giving the copper piece to the older lady who was selling the thread.

"Yes, child. Just continue to the right and take a left when you see a merchant selling beads on you left. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you." I replied graciously and began to fallow her instructions. But as I was about to turn the corner, a hand grasped my shoulder. I was about to open my water skin. But it was gone!

"Don't even try to fight." Said a stranger's voice.

I was a puddle of water nearby and flicked it to where I thought his face would be and froze it. His grip lessoned and at once, I flew out of his grip. But he soon grasped me again with his hands, but this time his hand grew hotter than normal. _He must be a firebender. _I struggled, but to no avail. He didn't remove his hand and continued to lead me from behind. He brought me to the docks where boats were lined up.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge bull-wolf came into our path. The firebender shot a fire ball at it, but that only made it more aggravated. As the firebender was trying to ward off the bull-wolf, he put me behind him, placing himself between me and the bull-wolf. I was about to run, but then I thought of what this firebender's jester just meant-he was trying to protecting me.

Then I saw second bull-wolf come up from behind us. I quickly streamed some water that was in some near by puddles combined with some water from the ocean and used it to whip the second bull-wolf in the face.

"We have another one!" I hollered over the growls and snarls of the animals to the firebender.

"Can you defeat it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him.

"Hop onto my shoulders and tell me when I need to roll, jump, or whatever." He told me. I got on his shoulders carefully, while he tried his best to ward off the bull-wolf he was fighting. I noticed he had a blue necklace on. Could it be...I was soon shocked out of my thoughts when the firebender mad e a quick jump then a roll, moving so that they facing the two bull-wolfs.

All of a sudden, the bull-wolfs joined together, their bodies becoming one and and they, together, were double their original size; they tower over us. It temped us to attack. I circled around us, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Get close to the water." I told him. The firebender nodded his head. I let go and landed on the my feet, ready to defend myself with the ocean's water.

The bull-wolf swept it's mighty paw at the firebender. But before the paw struck him, he had moved to evade it. He wasn't expecting the second paw that came from the opposite direction. He was thrown across the dock and hit his head. He was knocked out.

The bull-wolf was about to deliver the final blow, when I sent a huge wave of ocean water at the bull-wolf, knocking it over. I leered it over to me, whipping it with my endless water supply. It was when it's paw was about to strike me and I knew I couldn't block it, I prepared fro the impact. But instead of the paw hitting me, I was knocked over by the firebender. The paw skimmed over us. His face close to mine. He smiled a small 'thank you' and I did the same back to him.

The firebender hadn't notice it, but when I had been fighting, or when he had knocked me down, his medallion had came out from underneath his green shirt. It was almost an exact replica of my own! I reached out my hand to touch it, but he swatted my hand away and got up. We both came back to reality and realized what was happening.

"To the water! Quickly!" I hollered. We both dove deep into the water. Rapidly I created an air bubble around us. We walked in silence in the air bubble I was maintaining under the water. We passed under numerous boat. Then I asked, "That medallion, was it given to you?" He remained silent.

"Don't you know how to make it invisible, so no one can see it?" I asked. He shook his head, no.

I told him how to make it invisible, by wishing or thinking that it was invisible and it would disappear and showed him using my mother's, my true mother necklace (from my true mother, the one that is now dead. )

Without thinking, I asked, "Why are out medallions special?" Forgetting I hadn't revealed my own to him yet.

"What do you mean? They're totally different." And How do you know mine is special?" He asked me.

" I'm not talking about my mother's necklace, by about my _other _one." I revealed my medallion to him.

The firebender then told me, "My master just told me it was important. He said some other stuff, but I don't want to have to repeat it right now. Why do you have one like mine?" He asked.

"Someone gave it to me. She said something about spirits, but I wasn't really paying attention." I told him, not sure why I was telling him all of this.

"That's my boat." he pointed above us and I told him, "Hold on to me, unless you want to the water pressure to kill you as we rise to the surface. Just don't let go." The firebender rapped his arms around my waist from behind. A shiver went throughout my body. I waterbended us up to the surface using a water spout and we landed on the deck of his ship.

**AN:Okay! Please tell me what you think!!!! The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm open to criticism if you have any. **


	3. Chapter 3: The firebender's ship

The Chosen Ones

**A/U: I really hope that you liked my previous entries and that you continue to read! Well, here's the second chapter! **

**Chapter 2: The Firebender's Ship**

The firebender and myself were facing each other, thinking back to what we had just accomplished together.

"I have to get you below deck before-" he was cut off.

"Zuko, why do you have such a lovely lady on board?" Asked an old, fat man with golden eyes. He seemed to be smiling happily.

_Zuko must be the name of the firebender. _I thought to myself. Then I remembered something!

I saw Zuko's face harden and was now emotionless. "Uncle, she is here, because she is traveling with the avatar. No other reason!" Zuko told his uncle agitatedly.

"After I take her down to a cell, I need to talk to you, Zuko." His uncle told him. Zuko just noddled his head and lead me down to a cell, that happened to be a very nice cell, if it even was a cell. Red tapestries hung from the walls and candles burned in one corner of the room. There was a chest at the end of the bed and more candles were were sitting on top of another chest. The chest, with tons of candles on top, had an elaborate design that went all around the chest. I t had no lock, and I was quite curious to see what was inside.

Slowly I crept over towards the chest and took off the candles carefully. I opened the chest as quietly as I could; letting the candle's light shine inside the chest, I saw a very lovely picture of a woman. Knowing that all firebenders have black hair and golden eyes, I thought sadly, that she was probably the girl Zuko liked.

As I was closing the chest, the door swing open with a thus. Zuko came marching in, infuriated. He came over to the chest and closed it. He replaced the candles to where they had originally been .He was furious and acting like his element when not controlled. I was surprised when that his tempter could be as raging flames. Then Zuko shouted, "Sit over there and never, _never, _touch this chest again! Got it?!" When he yelled, the flames on the candles had shot two more feet in air, startling me, as well as temporarily blinding me.

I stumbled back, and started to fall when he gripped me before I hit the metal floor. Shocked, I didn't know what to say; but all I could muster was a quite "Thank you." in a brief whisper. He nodded and lead me to the bed.

"Why did you put me in a room instead of a cell?" I asked boldly.

"You are staying in here, were it's safe." He told me. But all I heard was that I was staying here. It didn't fully register in my mind that he had said _were it's safe. _I watched on the bed as he meditated. He looked so peaceful and calm.

**A/N:Okay! Tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up soon!!!!! :)**


End file.
